


Abeto: Fortuna

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Domestic, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Jurassic World
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p><p>Claire Dearing visita a Alan y a Billy con una oferta de trabajo, Alan deja que su prometido tome la decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abeto: Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.
> 
>  
> 
> Aquí estoy yo, escribiendo one-shots de fandoms que hace rato que están muertos y enterrados, espero que si alguien lee esto le guste y deje un review. Quien sabe, tal vez me animo y escribo más de estos dos.

Billy tiene nariz para los negocios y sabe cómo llevarlos a cavo, es una de las razones por las que Alan lo eligió como su asistente y como su protegido, varios años atrás, en la universidad. Cuando Ellie decidió que la vida de ama de casa era lo suyo y que Alan no estaba dispuesto a entregárselo.

 

“Los niños son estúpidos, después de todo, Alan, cariño, de la que te salvaste” Eso fue lo que le dijo Billy cuando le contó sobre su breve relación con Ellie, cuando ninguno de los dos había reunido el valor para caer en la cama del otro todavía.

 

El asunto es que años después del incidente, si es que así puede llamársele, en la isla Sorna, cuando Billy ya puede sostener su tenedor de comida sin que se le caiga en la pasta y cuando Alan deja de gruñirle a todo aquel que se atreva a mirar feo a su amante. Una mujer aparece en la puerta de su apartamento.

 

Ella es hermosa; alta y delgada, más alta que Billy con los tacones puestos, con una melena pelirroja, perfectamente alisada hasta su cuello, con un traje blanco que definitivamente cuesta más que toda la ropa de ellos dos y con una propuesta que, otra vez, ellos no pueden rechazar. No, si quieren encontrar fondos para su nueva excavación de raptores en la India.

 

“Claire Dearing” se presenta ella, sonriendo zalameramente y batiéndole las pestañas a Billy, como si él no fuera un hombre de treinta y ocho años a punto de casarse con otro hombre. Aun si Billy no fuera cien por ciento gay, a diferencia de su prometido, el más joven siempre ha preferido a los mayores, y esta chica de apenas veinte dos años no sería el tipo de Billy aunque tuviera pene.

 

Ella les pide una entrevista y una visita a su nuevo parque, mundo jurasico, ella les ofrece un cheque en blanco y está vez, ambos saben que este cheque es de verdad.

 

Billy le ofrece una taza de té y ella le sonríe de buena gana y le pide dos cuadritos de esplenda. Billy trata de no fruncir el ceño porque si, ellos tienes esplenda, para cuando la hermanita de Billy los visita, pero esa cosa es un asco y él no confía en nadie que no beba té como una persona normal. Nada personal.

 

Alan se ríe de la cara de su prometido, (Porque la palabra novio es demasiado juvenil y él está a punto de cumplir cuarenta y ocho) y espera a que el más joven salga de la habitación para hablar con la chica seriamente.

 

“Ese es mi prometido” Le dice con orgullo, tal vez para que entienda que Billy es importante y que hay pocas cosas por lo que él lo pondría en riesgo. Otra vez.

 

“Es un chico atractivo” Sonríe ella, con una de esas sonrisas practicadas de comerciales de dentífricos. Y si ella fuerza la palabra chico más de lo necesario, Alan trata de pasarlo por alto.

 

“Un chico listo” Le corrige, Billy es más que una cara bonita, su prometido es el doctor William Brennan y Alan no podría estar más orgulloso “Que pasó por mucho en esa isla y quien todavía tiene pesadillas sobre ser comido vivo, ya sabe, porque de todos los encuentros cercanos con esas bestias, Billy es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes”

 

“Lo sabemos, señor Grant” Explica ella, hablando de un _ellos_ en vez de _ella_. Y es que así son las cosas con personas como ella. Todo es una cara para una organización sin nombre “Y es por eso que los necesitamos, usted es uno de los mejores paleontólogos en el mundo, usted y el señor Brennan”

 

“Y el hecho de que el mundo sepa de nuestras expediciones al parque jurasico no tiene nada que ver ¿verdad?”

 

“Nosotros tratamos de abstenernos de hablar de ese desastre” Le explica ella “El parque jurasico fue un inconveniente, un beta-tester, de alguna forma, ahora que sabemos lo que estaba mal con el original, no se volverán a cometer los mismos errores” Alan se abstiene de decirle que esa isla ha tenido dos beta-testers más después del original y que el tercero terminó con su prometido en una cama de hospital, luchando por su vida.

 

“Sí, claro” Se oye la voz firme de Billy, quien hace su camino desde la cocina hasta su sala de estar, con una taza de té para Claire y una taza de café para Alan “Al igual que Little boy fue el beta-tester de Big boy. En mi experiencia, más grande y más a avanzado siempre quiere decir más peligroso” Dice el paleontólogo, sentándose en el espacio disponible junto a Alan y poniendo una mano grande y cálida en su rodilla.

 

“No creo que entiendan la cantidad de dinero que estamos dispuestos a pagarles” Sisea ella, sin tocar su té.

 

“No escatimó en gastos ¿Verdad señorita?” Pregunta Alan y aunque sabe que ni ella ni Billy entenderían esa frase, tiene que decirlo.

 

“Por supuesto que no lo hicimos” Les asegura ella “Mundo jurasico es lo último en tecnología avanzada”

 

Ella balbucea sobre genética y control de ADN y de nacimientos y sobre un montón de cosas que Alan ya ha escuchado, lo único nuevo es el domador de dinosaurios, pero Alan va a cumplir cincuenta en unos años más y no está dispuesto a pisar la misma piedra otra vez. No ahora que está pensando en comprar un perro para Billy después de su matrimonio.

 

Al final es Billy quien la calla “Lo siento señorita Claire” Se disculpa el castaño “Pero la verdad no nos importa si está dispuesta a pagarnos una fortuna para volver a ese lugar, no estamos dispuestos a ir ni mucho menos a decirle al mundo que es seguro”

 

Ella se marcha dejando su té a enfriarse y a ambos hombres sin dinero que tal vez les serviría.

 

Dos años después cuando el mundo jurasico se abre al público y en menos de un día ya están contando las victimas y las personas perdidas en la tele. Alan besa a su marido y trata de no pensar en esas personas que murieron, su marido tomó la decisión correcta y eso es todo lo que importa.

 


End file.
